iDEAL bLACK: Servants
by AvengerEmiya
Summary: A collection of stat sheets for the Servants in iDEAL bLACK.
1. Rulers

Seeing how (very soon) a _ridiculous_ amount of Servants are going to be introduced, I figured it'd be better to make character sheets now rather than later.

I'll be updating this along with the rest of the story.

 **~I~ Rulers ~I~**

* * *

 _True Name_ \\\\\ **Joan of Arc**

 _Sex_ \\\\\ **Female**

 _Height/Weight_ \\\\\ **159cm44kg**

 _Alignment_ \\\\\ **Lawful Good**

* * *

 _Strength_ **+-+-+-+** _**B**_

 _Endurance_ **+-+-+-+** _**B**_

 _Agility_ **+-+-+-+-+** _**A**_

 _Mana_ **+-+-+-+-+** _ **A**_

 _Luck_ **+-+-+** _ **C**_

 _Noble Phantasm_ **+-+-+-+-+** _ **A++**_

* * *

 **_ _l_** _Class Skills_

| _Magic Resistance_ : _EX_

Grants protection against magical effects. In addition to the Magic Resistance of the Saber Class, Joan demonstrates high Magic Resistance due to her unwavering piety. However, it cannot cope with the sacraments of the Church.

| _True Name Discernment_ : _B_

Status information such as the true identity of a Servant, their Skills and their Parameters are automatically revealed when direct contact is made. However, Servants with presence concealing capabilities can bypass this with a Luck check.

| _God's Resolution_ : _A_

The highest privilege of the Ruler-class. They are granted two Command Spells for each Servant participating in the Holy Grail War. (Due to influence of the Ruler of the Black Grail, Ruler has lost this skill.)

* * *

 _ **_l** Personal Skills_

| _Revelation_ : _A_

Equivalent to Instinct which acts as a sixth sense in battle. [Revelation], however, accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal, including ones outside of combat. (For example: Sensing that Shirou Emiya is a magus.)

| _Charisma_ : _C_

Natural talent to lead and impress. During the Hundred Years War, Ruler bolstered the morale of entire armies just by raising her flag. Thanks to her [Charisma], Ruler can convince others to believe her "Revelations" without bias.

| _Saint_ : _B_

Being acknowledged as a saint. When summoned as a Servant, one ability is selected among "raising the effectiveness of sacraments", "automatic HP recovery", "1 Rank-Up to Charisma" and "production of a holy shroud is possible". Ruler has chosen "automatic HP recovery.

* * *

_ _ **l** {Noble Phantasm}_

| _ **La Pucelle**_ _ **- The Crimson Holy Virgin\- **_

[Suicidal]: _C - EX_ (Range: ? Targets: ?)

A holy sword that manifests flames, invoked using a line from the final moments of Joan of Arc: "O Lord, I entrust this body to you-" An offensive interpretation of her burning at the stake, it acts as a subspecies of Reality Marble that has the imagined landscape crystallized as a sword. It is **Joan of Arc** herself, and after the battle in which the Noble Phantasm is manifested, she will be extinguished.

| _ **Luminosité Eternelle**_ _ **-God is Here With Me-**_

[Barrier]: _A~A-_ (Range: 1-10 Targets: ?)

The holy flag of **Joan of Arc** which inspired thousands of troops in battle. It is her main weapon, which she uses on the battlefield in place of her sword. Said to have continually protected her as she charged weaponless with the vanguard, it becomes an EX-rank Anti-Magic Noble Phantasm when Ruler plants it into the ground, preventing any attack from harming her or those who stand in the flag's barrier.

The flag does begin to tear as it constantly absorbs damage.

* * *

 **|||~I~|||**

* * *

 _True Name_ \\\\\ **_*_** **The Ruler of the Black Grail has yet to be revealed.**


	2. Sabers

_While Mordred has two Masters, I'm just going list one for simplicity's sake._

 **~I~ Sabers ~I~**

* * *

 _Master_ \\\\\ **Shirou Emiya**

 _True Name_ \\\\\ **Mordred**

 _Sex_ \\\\\ **Female**

 _Height/Weight_ \\\\\ **154cm42kg**

 _Alignment_ \\\\\ **Chaotic Neutral**

* * *

 _Strength_ **+-+-+-+-+** **_A_**

 _Endurance_ **+-+-+-+-+** **_A+_**

 _Agility_ **+-+-+-+-+** **_A_**

 _Mana_ **+-+-+-+** ** _B_**

 _Luck_ **+-+** ** _D_**

 _Noble Phantasm_ **+-+-+-+-+ _B_**

* * *

 **_** ** _l_** _Class Skills_

| _Magic Resistance_ : _B_

Grants protection against magical effects. Cancels any spell below B-rank.

| _Riding_ : _B_

Ability to ride things. Saber can ride most vehicles with great skill, but lacks the capacity to mount phantasmal beasts.

* * *

 _ **_l**_ _Personal Skills_

| _Instinct_ : _B_

Ability to always "feel" the best course for oneself during combat.

| _Mana Burst_ : _B_

Saber infuses her mana into her body and weapon, then instantly releases it to increase performance. It is, essentially, magical energy jet propulsion. At B-rank, Saber can even pummel tanks with a single blow. [Mana Burst] also raises greatly her defense.

| _Battle Continuation_ : _B_

The ability to stay alive or successfully withdraw in pitched combat. At B-rank, Saber can continue to fight even with injuries that would prove lethal to anyone else.

| _Charisma_ : _C-_

Natural talent to lead and impress.

* * *

_ _ **l**_ _{Noble Phantasm}_

| ** _Secret of Pedigree_** _ **-Helm of Hidden Infidelity-**_

[Anti-Unit]{self}: _C_ (Range: 0 Targets: 1 person)

A helmet forced onto Mordred. She was told to never take it off, lest she reveal her identity as **King Arthur** 's "son." The helmet hides many of her parameters, her innate skills and her Noble Phantasm from others.

| ** _Clarent_** _**-Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword-**_

[Anti-Unit]: _B_ (Range: 1 Targets: 1 person)

Mordred's sword, stolen from the King Arthur's armory. It is a symbol of kingship denoting the right of succession of the throne, making it both a perfect and ironic weapon for Mordred. Due to having been stolen, its rank has been lowered even though it is virtually equal in worth to [ **Excalibur** ]. (It's rank was, conjunctionally, raised by her being summoned in Britain.)

| ** _Clarent Blood Arthur_** _**-Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father-**_

[Anti-Army]: _A+_ (Range: 1-50 Targets: 800 people)

Mordred's ultimate Noble Phantasm that transforms [ **Clarent** ] into a demonic sword of absolute destruction. She unleashes a straight line of crimson lightning that obliterates everything in its path. Using this Noble Phantasm causes Mordred excruciating pain, but if she's backed by a competent enough master she will be able to move again immediately after.

* * *

 _ **~Due to being summoned in Britain, Saber has received rank ups in Strength, Endurance, Agility, and her Noble Phantasm.**_

* * *

 **|||~I~|||**

* * *

 _Master_ \\\\\ **Sialim Eltnam Re-Atlasia**

 _True Name_ \\\\\ **Gilles de Rais**

 _Sex_ \\\\\ **Male**

 _Height/Weight_ \\\\\ **168cm91kg**

 _Alignment_ \\\\\ **Lawful Good**

* * *

 _Strength_ **+-+-+-+** _**B**_

 _Endurance_ **+-+-+** ** _C_**

 _Agility_ **+-+-+** **_C_**

 _Mana_ **+-+-+ _C-_**

 _Luck_ **+-+ _D_**

 _Noble Phantasm_ **+-+-+-+ _B_**

* * *

 **_ _l_** _Class Skills_

| _Magic Resistance_ : _B_

Grants protection against magical effects. Cancels any spell below B-rank.

| _Riding_ : _B_

Ability to ride things. Saber can ride most vehicles with great skill, but lacks the capacity to mount phantasmal beasts.

| _Item Construction_ : _D_

Ability to manufacture magical items.

| _Territory Creation_ : _E_

The skill to build terrain advantageous to one's self. At best, Saber can create a moderately-sized bounded field.

* * *

 _ **_l** Personal Skills_

| _Military Tactics_ : _C_

Tactical knowledge meant for large-scale battles rather than one-on-one combat. At C-rank, Saber can rout large forces even when his own are outnumbered.

| _Golden Rule_ : _B_

The ease at which one's gains wealth. Saber was basically born into wealth.

| _Double Summon_ : _D_

A rare personal skill possessed only by a select few Servants. It permits a Servant to simultaneously possess class skills from two distinct classes.

Thanks to this skill, Saber is capable of using his alternate Caster-self's Noble Phantasm.

| _Mad Enhancement_ : _EX_

Raises basic parameters in exchange for hindering mental capacities. In some cases, it also seals Personal Skills and Noble Phantasms.

At EX-rank, Saber loses all of his reason in exchange for all of his stats increasing. His [Mad Enhancement] stays latent until triggered by his Master using a Command Seal. Once the battle has concluded, Saber's sanity and parameters return to normal. (All of his Personal Skills, as well as his Noble Phantasms become unusable in this state.)

* * *

_ _ **l** {Noble Phantasm}_

| _ **Saint War Order -Rally to Meet Under the Holy Flag-**_

[Anti-Unit]: _B_ (1-10 Targets: 1-300 people)

Gilles' Noble Phantasm, [ **Saint War Order** ], is not his own holy flag, but rather him swearing loyalty to Jeanne D'arc under her banner.

When Gilles raises this flag, it creates a giant bounded field that conscripts everyone inside who is unable to resist its magic under his command. They become Gilles' "troops", with their core parameters all being raised to D-rank, excluding Mana and Luck.

| _ **Prelati's Spellbook -Text of the Sunken Spiraled City-**_

[Anti-Army]: _A+_ (Range: 1-10 Targets: 100 people)

A demonic guidebook and summoning grimoire with a cover made of human skin. The book itself is a living "monster" that possesses it own enormous magical energy, independent of the wielder's. This allows for allows for High Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to be performed, even though they are normally beyond what Gilles can perform as a magus.


	3. Lancers

**~I~ Lancers ~I~**

* * *

 _Master_ \\\\\ **Everitt Banistor**

 _True Name_ \\\\\ **Leonidas I**

 _Sex_ \\\\\ **Male**

 _Height/Weight_ \\\\\ **188** **cm110kg**

 _Alignment_ \\\\\ **Lawful Neutral**

* * *

 _Strength_ **+-+-+-+** _**B**_

 _Endurance_ **+-+-+-+-+** **_A_**

 _Agility_ **+-+** **_D_**

 _Mana_ **+-+-+ _C_**

 _Luck_ **+-+-+ _C_**

 _Noble Phantasm_ **+-+-+-+ _B_**

* * *

 **_ _l_** _Class Skills_

| _Magic Resistance_ : _C_

Grants protection against magical effects. Cancels any spell below C-rank.

* * *

 _ **_l** Personal Skills_

| _Dignity of the Rearguards_ : _A_

Taken after Lancer's duty to defend the rear of the allied city-states army forces in the Battle of Thermopylae. The shields of his soldiers only dropped when their spears were raised.

So long as Archer's allies remained pitched in combat, he will not fall before them. (This skill only applies to those fighting near Lancer. It will not activate so long as Lancer's allies maintain a safe distance.)

| _Battle Continuation_ : _A_

The ability to stay alive or successfully withdraw in pitched combat. At A-rank, nothing short of a fatal injury or command from his Master can stop Lancer from fighting.

| _Instinct_ : _D_

Ability to always "feel" the best course for oneself during combat. At D-rank, Lancer will never fall for an enemy's feint regardless of their technique.

* * *

_ _ **l** {Noble Phantasm}_

| ** _Thermopylae Enomotia -Guardian of the Hot Gates-_**

[Anti-Army]{self}: _B_ (Range: 0 Target: 1 person)

With only a force of 300 the King of Sparta left his city to fight back the Persians. At Thermopylae, they and their Thespian allies stood against their invaders, each man taking several his own number before falling.

These 300 men that were summoned by the Noble Phantasm endure the enemy attacks together with Leonidas, and then inflict an equally intense counterattack. The greater is the number of men that endures to the end, more the strength rises.


	4. Archers

**~I~ Archers ~I~**

* * *

 _Master_ \\\\\ **Sayla Shywood**

 _True Name_ \\\\\ **Arash**

 _Sex_ \\\\\ **Male**

 _Height/Weight_ \\\\\ **185** **cm75kg**

 _Alignment_ \\\\\ **True Neutral**

* * *

 _Strength_ **+-+-+-+** _**B**_

 _Endurance_ **+-+-+-+-+** _**A**_

 _Agility_ **+-+-+-+** _**B+**_

 _Mana_ **+- _E_**

 _Luck_ **+-+** _ **D**_

 _Noble Phantasm_ **+-+-+-+-+ _B_**

* * *

 **_** ** _l_** _Class Skills_

| _Magic Resistance_ : _C_

Grants protection against magical effects. Cancels any spell below C-rank.

| _Independent Action_ : _C_

A Servant's ability to stay materialized after losing one's Master. At C-rank, a Servant is capable of staying in this world for one day without a Master.

* * *

 _ **_l**_ _Personal Skills_

| _Robust Health_ : _EX_

A unique skill that symbolizes Archer's inhuman constitution. Diseases, poisons and curses that drain vitality cannot kill Archer or even slow him down.

Archer can also pour his own vitality into his arrows, empowering each shot with enough power to shatter boulders.

| _Clairvoyance_ : _A_

Vision. Allows clear vision of distant targets, and improves body movement and sight. At higher ranks, Servants are capable of seeing through objects, and even time.

Archer sight is virtually at the level of precognition. He predict the motions of those in peripheral as though he is viewing visions of the future. "Sight" is also no longer needed for him to make shots. So long as he knows the distance and can mentally visualize where he is aiming, his arrows will always find their target.

* * *

_ _ **l**_ _{Noble Phantasm}_

| ** _Stella -Lone Meteor-_**

[Anti-Army]: _B++_ (Range: _EX_ Target: 5000-10,000)

Arash's "Ultimate Shot." It is a maximum area, long-range attack that literally "Divides the Earth" and ends all strife. Said to have divided the land to create the national borders between Persia and Turan, the ultimate arrow's shooting range was 2500 KM, but it was said that he lost his life in exchange for this special move exceeding the limits of humans and had his body scattered in all directions.

Though classified as Anti-Army, it in fact has the power of Anti-Fortress and Anti-Country Noble Phantasm. However it can only be used once, making it a "Double-Broken Phantasm".


	5. Riders

**~I~ Riders ~I~**

* * *

 _Master_ \\\\\ **Idmund Versailles**

 _True Name_ \\\\\ **Francis Drake**

 _Sex_ \\\\\ **Female**

 _Height/Weight_ \\\\\ **162** **cm55kg**

 _Alignment_ \\\\\ **Chaotic Evil**

* * *

 _Strength_ **+-+-+** **_C_**

 _Endurance_ **+-+-+-+** **_B_**

 _Agility_ **+-+-+-+-+** _**A**_

 _Mana_ **+- _E_**

 _Luck_ **::** **+-+-+-+-+:: _EX_**

 _Noble Phantasm_ **+-+-+-+-+** _ **A++**_

* * *

 **_** ** _l_** _Class Skills_

| _Magic Resistance_ : C

Grants protection against magical effects. Cancels any spell below C-rank.

| _Riding_ : _B_

Ability to ride things. Saber can ride most vehicles with great skill, but lacks the capacity to mount phantasmal beasts.

* * *

 _ **_l**_ _Personal Skills_

| _Voyager of the Storm_ : _A+_

The talent for a Servant to sail vessels recognized as ships. Because having ability as a group leader is also necessary, this unique skill grants the effects of both [Charisma] and [Military Tactics].

| _Pioneer of the Stars_ : _EX_

A unique skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized".

| _Profligate Pillaging_ : _A_

As a privateer, Rider's proficiency is ultimately decided by how much she is paid.

Her performance increases depending on how much treasure she has found. The bigger her reward or plunder, the greater her abilities become.

* * *

_ _ **l**_ _{Noble Phantasm}_

| _ **Golden Hind -The Hunt of the Brilliant Stag- **_

[Anti-Unit]: _B+_ (Range: 1-5 Targets: 1-10 people)

The flagship of Francis Drake, which she circumvented the world with. Rider can partially manifest any part of her ship, from the cannons, to its anchors and even the ship's bow.

| _ **Golden Wild Hunt -Night of the Golden Hind and the Storm- **_

[Anti-Army]: _A++_ (Range: 1-50 Targets: Front side deployment of 20 ships)

A manifestation of Francis Drake's position as the most recent commander of the "Wild Hunt". Symbolizing the fleet of ships she laid waste to the Spanish Armada with, she summons countless vessels while aboard the [ **Golden Hind** ] that bombard everything before them with overwhelming firepower.

* * *

 _ **~Due to being summoned in Britain, Rider has received rank ups in Strength, Endurance, Agility, her Noble Phantasms and [Magic Resistance.]**_


	6. Casters

**~I~ Casters ~I~**

* * *

 _Master_ \\\\\ **Jêdrzejski Radzimir**

 _True Name_ \\\\\ **Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart**

 _Sex_ \\\\\ **Male**

 _Height/Weight_ \\\\\ **180** **cm65kg**

 _Alignment_ \\\\\ **Neutral Good**

* * *

 _Strength_ **+-+** _**D**_

 _Endurance_ **+-** _**E**_

 _Agility_ **+-+-+-+** _**B**_

 _Mana_ **+-+-+-+** _ **B+**_

 _Luck_ **+-+** _ **D**_

 _Noble Phantasm_ **+-+-+-+** _ **B**_

* * *

 **_** ** _l_** _Class Skills_

| _Territory Creation_ : _B_

The skill to build terrain advantageous to one's self. At B-rank the construction of a Workshop is possible.

* * *

 _ **_l**_ _Personal Skills_

| _Protection of the Music God_ (False): _EX_

Originally a Skill that denotes the divine protection of the Goddess of the Arts Muse, it makes it possible for Caster to distinguish all kinds of sounds and play a masterful music performance. Furthermore, plus modifiers are applied to exercise of music magecraft.

All these effects can be displayed by "his own power".

| _Eye For Art_ : _B_

Infatuation with works of art. Being the worldly artist that he is, Caster is capable of guessing another Servant's Noble Phantasm's true name upon seeing it.

* * *

_ _ **l**_ _{Noble Phantasm}_

| _ **?**_


	7. Assassins

**~I~ Assassins ~I~**

* * *

 _Master_ \\\\\ **Henriette Otto von Tideman**

 _True Name_ \\\\\ **Jack the Ripper**

 _Sex_ \\\\\ **Female**

 _Height/Weight_ \\\\\ **150** **cm45kg**

 _Alignment_ \\\\\ **Chaotic Evil**

* * *

 _Strength_ **+-+-+-+** _**B**_

 _Endurance_ **+-+-+-+** _**B**_

 _Agility_ **+-+-+-+-+** _**A+**_

 _Mana_ **+-+-+-+ _B_**

 _Luck_ **+-+ _D_**

 _Noble Phantasm_ **+-+-+-+ _B_**

* * *

 **_** ** _l_** _Class Skills_

| _Presence Concealment_ : _A+_

The ability to hide one's presence. At A-rank is possible to remain nearly completely hidden. The effect decreases once battle starts.

* * *

 _ **_l**_ _Personal Skills_

| _Murderer of the Misty Night_ : _A_

A skill associated with Assassin's nature as a serial killer, where she assaulted all her victims at night-time when they were off-guard. It permits preemptive strikes against opponents, though unconditional success is possible only at night.

During day-time, a _Luck Check_ is required.

| _Mental Pollution_ : _C_

Grants a high chance of shutting out any mental interference Thaumaturgy, due to possessing a distorted mentality. At the same time, it becomes impossible to come to an understanding with others that do not possess an equivalent rank of [Mental Pollution].

| _Information Erasure_ : _B_

Information regarding Assasin's true name, abilities, and appearance from the records and memories of all witnesses, including the opponent, vanish upon conclusion of an engagement.

This effect is enforced even within digital recordings by a closed-circuit camera in broad daylight. However, evidence of the engagement is not removed from the scene, and by way of logical deduction, the Servant's identity may be revealed.

| _Surgical Procedure_ : _E_

The capability of surgical repair with use of a bloodstained scalpel, applicable to the Servant or her Master.

Despite the technique being 120 years old, and somewhat unreliable by visual appearance alone, the procedures manage to attain their intended effect, boosted somewhat with application of mana.

* * *

_ _ **l**_ _{Noble Phantasm}_

| _ **Maria the Ripper -The Holy Mother of Dismemberment-**_

[Anti-Unit]: _C~A_ (Range: 1-10 Target: 1 person)

A set of four strangely shaped knives that Jack uses. Normally, they can be used to deal physical damage to the target. They can, however, be empowered under certain conditions. Upon fulfilling them, the damage rendered receives a large boost in Rank and the attack can guarantee instant death. The conditions being...

A) It is night.

B) The target is a female

C) It is misty.

When these conditions are filled, the knives manifest themselves within the target's body, instantly vivisecting them. The attack is communicated as a curse rather than a physical technique executed by utilizing the set of knives, so it may be used at range.

| _ **The Mist -Darkened Misty Metropolis-**_

[Barrier]: _B_ (Range: 1-10 Target: 50 people)

A Bounded Field Noble Phantasm generated from an antique lantern that reenacts the phenomenon of the "Mist of Death". Normal humans will quickly faint from pain upon being engulfed and the mist and start to suffocate, while magi retain consciousness but receive continuous damage. Servants will merely have their Agility go down a rank.

Jack is able to direct The Mist as she wishes, creating blank spaces in it or limiting it to a certain area. Due to being summoned in London, [ **The Mist** ]'s power has increased dramatically. Once one is engulfed in it, they are completely trapped. Magi can still escape through the use of Magecraft, and so can Servants if that have an B-Rank in Instinct or Revelation.

* * *

 _ **~Due to being summoned in London, Assassin has received rank ups in all her parameters and her Noble Phantasm.**_


	8. Berserkers

**~I~ Berserkers ~I~**

* * *

 _Master_ \\\\\ **-** **?-**

 _True Name_ \\\\\ **Eric Bloodaxe**

 _Sex_ \\\\\ **M** **ale**

 _Height/Weight_ \\\\\ **195** **cm115kg**

 _Alignment_ \\\\\ **Chaotic Neutral**

* * *

 _Strength_ **+-+-+-+** _**B+**_

 _Endurance_ **+-+-+-+** _**B+**_

 _Agility_ **+-+** _**D**_

 _Mana_ **+-+** _ **D**_

 _Luck_ **+-+-+** _ **C**_

 _Noble Phantasm_ **+-+-+** _ **C**_

* * *

 **_** ** _l_** _Class Skills_

| _Mad Enhancement_ : _B_

Raises basic parameters in exchange for hindering mental capacities. In some cases, it also seals Personal Skills and Noble Phantasms. At B-rank, all parameters except Mana and Luck receive a boost at the cost of most of the Servant's sanity. (Due to Berserker's mastery of his rage, he is able to activate and deactivate this skill at will.)

* * *

 _ **_l**_ _Personal Skills_

| _Curse Techniques Support_ : _C_

Nordish Witchcraft similar to Galdr and Rune Magic. Oddly enough, Berserker uses it on himself to further boost his already ridiculous physical prowess.

| _Battle Continuation_ : _B_

The ability to stay alive or successfully withdraw in pitched combat. At B-rank, Berserker can continue to fight even with injuries that would prove lethal to anyone else.

| _Bravery_ : _D_

The Servant's ability to negate mental interference like pressure, confusion and fascination during pitched combat.

Ordinarily, it would be disabled due to [Mad Enhancement], but because of Berserker's unique ability to control his [Mad Enhancement] at will it functions normally.

* * *

_ _ **l**_ _{Noble Phantasm}_

| ** _Ragnhild -_** ** _Blood-sipping Bestial Axe-_**

[Anti-Unit]: _C_ (Range: 1 Targets: 1 person)

Named after his troublesome daughter, it is an axe Eric Bloodaxe had crafted from the hide of a magical beast he defeated. The beast was not killed however, and was still alive when the axe was being processed. It lives on even within the axe, sharing a symbiotic relationship with its wielder. It sustains Eric when he's injured, allowing him to continue fighting even while taking damage, but this process can also be reversed: Eric can siphon his own blood into the axe, keeping its blade peerless and bolstering its power.

The ability also works just as well with the blood of others. So long as blood is flying, Eric and his axe remain a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
